At present, it is necessary to detect clinical-biological parameters in the diagnosis of neuroblastoma, which include the determination of homovanillic and vanilmandelic acid within patient urine. Presently, examination of the acids within urines is carried out with specialized centers by HPLC (High Pressure Liquid Chromatography), i.e. an expensive and difficult analysis.
Examples of the device for measurement of volatile substances are found in patent applications EP 1584912, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,268 and EP 1417343.
The patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,984 describes an apparatus for the measurement of volatile substances according to the preamble of claim 1.